Inheritance
by Stefan-sama
Summary: Late one night, Cloud receives a visit from a long-gone friend, and they talk for a bit. Oneshot, CloudxAerith, CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith.


**This here's my first Final Fantasy VII fic, so please treat it gently. That said, that might be pretty hard, because I'm pretty sure I got characterization of nearly everyone wrong here, except maybe Zack. Please tell me how you think I did with that, bad or good! Anyway, I myself am more of a ZackxAerith and CloudxTifa supporter than CloudxAerith, but no matter how much I try and deny it it did happen. Reality being so, I wrote this. Please don't take it too seriously (canonwise, this probably would've been impossible), and enjoy!**

**Inheritance**

As he tossed and turned on his back, Cloud stared up at the night sky. Thin, wispy clouds covered up both twinkling stars and shining moon, which together in turn illuminated the clearing below, in which the world's saviors were sleeping soundly, except, of course, Cloud. Silence was natural to him, at least when alone, but in such a large group, especially an entourage composed of such loud, rowdy, and/or uncouth oddities as Yuffie, Cid, Barret, and even at times Cait Sith.

But tonight was silent, and that was what put Cloud on edge. Every tree, every bush looked dark and menacing, as if hiding some monstrosity about to jump out and massacre the group. That was one of his worst fears. Being unable to protect those he cared about was something he was not about to relive quickly. He reached up with his hand and brushed away a slight tear, recalling his best, and deceased, friend. Back then he was utterly powerless, able only to watch as his friend and mentor died protecting him. Now, even though he often didn't think of them as such, he had even more friends, and of them, two were closer to his heart than he himself was. He would sooner die than lose them.

Moodily, he scratched at his scalp with half-lidded eyes as he got up slowly, stretching. He was careful not to disturb anyone, there was no telling what some people (Vincent and Yuffie's faces flashed across his mind at this thought) would do at lost sleep. Stepping across the sea of bodies with extreme caution, he sat down on a tree stump to think. Or at least he attempted to do so, for his mind was blank with tiredness, and the snoring of his multiple companions kept it that way. Instead, he chose to stare silently at the sleeping forms of his friends, particularly that of Aerith, the last of the Ancients.

Her chest rose and fell with a near robotically perfect rhythm with each breath she took as he looked at her, contemplating her beauty. She had a certain mysterious, feminine charm about her he couldn't quite put his finger on, yet attracted him to her. In addition, something about her made something click in his head. He didn't quite know what that was, either, but it felt as if he had known her for years.

Feeling fatigue course through his body again, he got back up again, but as he stepped over Red XIII, a twig cracked underfoot. He froze, but despite himself, the beast blinked and growled, springing up and looking around for any sign of danger. Seeing only Cloud, he relaxed and laid back down, closing its eyes once more. Sighing in relief, he began making his way to his bag again. He sat down and pulled the cover over his body, lying back down with his head upside-down, which nearly connected with (what appeared to be) the also upside-down face of Tifa.

Nearly screaming in surprise, he rolled over to face her the right way up. She was staring at him, her chin resting on her arms, but not so much of staring at him as through him. Her eyebrow was raised, too, and she was frowning slightly, which made her seem as if she could even read his mind. And, just like that, she spoke, softly and slowly, yet surely.

"Cloud, is something the matter?"

He sat up, coughed and laughed nervously, but attempted to keep his cool, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Not in the slightest. What makes you think that?" he replied, trying his hardest to make his voice seem as cold and uncaring as possible.

Holding up a finger for each reason she gave, she allowed herself a small smile as she began to speak. "Your overly clenched jaw. The little bead of sweat dripping down your left temple. The tightened vein in your right arm. Your unnatural sitting posture. The way your eyes flicker about. The twitch you give with each new sentence I begin. Need I go on?"

He, not catching himself, twitched again, causing her to break into a full grin. "It's… Nothing. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Again, at hearing these words, Tifa frowned, though more of in puzzlement than annoyance. "You're sure?" she asked, a tinge of concern in her voice, as she raised her eyebrow again.

"Positive."

She sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Cloud…" She got up herself and inched closer to him, putting her face so close to his they were very near well touching. He could feel her breath, warm and musty in the cold night air, mixing with his even further with every syllable she spoke. "Look, I know you don't like talking about your problems with me, or for that matter, anyone, but… I just can't take you bottling up your feelings like this. You talked with me all the time when we were kids. It's hurting you, and I can tell. Please, whatever's bothering you, talk to me about it."

Taken aback by this outburst, Cloud paused, blinking, thinking. Reaching his conclusion, he sighed and turned his back on her, hunching his back over in defeat and shame. However much he wanted someone to talk to, to finally unload his feelings onto, he was simply so used to keeping to himself that he just wasn't able to. "I'm sorry… Just… Leave me alone…"

His back being turned, he, of course, wasn't able to see her, but after a few moments of silence hanging in the air, he heard her sigh rather loudly and settle back into her sleeping bag. He could practically feel her eyes boring through him, but he didn't dare turn around to meet them. A few moments more, and though he couldn't believe it, he heard her sniffing. Tifa, of all people, crying herself to sleep, was the first thing that made him feel even the slightest twinge of guilt in a very long time. For what seemed to be the longest time to him, he listened to her quieted sobs, her muffled sniffing.

Yet, for all his guilt, he refused to turn around.

At last, he gathered up the courage to look over his shoulder as silence reigned supreme once more. She was asleep, but tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and her breathing pattern was yet to be completely normal again. Unable to sleep for the second time, he got up and sat down on the same stump, holding his face in his gloved hands. "I'm such an idiot…" he muttered, downcast.

"That you are, friend."

Also for the second time, Cloud nearly screamed in surprise as he jumped up, indeed, he let out a slight yelp as he stared upon the man who had spoken to him. He rubbed his eyes not once, but twice in disbelief as he gazed upon the figure. It was unmistakably his friend and mentor, Zack Fair, grinning cockily and crossing his arms as if he had never been gone. Yet, his form was shaky, wispy, as if merely an ethereal image of the mind, one a gust of wind could blow away easily. He pointed at Zack, then at the blade that lay next to his sleeping spot, then back at Zack, who grinned yet. "Zack- Who- How- I thought-" he stuttered, barely able to pronounce a word, let alone carry a full train of thought.

He shrugged. "Who knows? I'm definitely dead, if that's what you're thinking." Cloud gaped on in disbelief. "The Lifestream works in mysterious ways. I'm sure you've seen that before." The younger man gulped and nodded, still shaky. "I know you're surprised, but it'd be awkward to explain to someone waking up from the noise why you're talking to thin air, huh? Pipe down." Again, the blonde man nodded as Zack sat down, or as close as a projection can get to sitting, on a nearby fallen tree, patting the spot next to him as an indication for Cloud to join him. He did, albeit rather nervously.

"I've been watching you for a while now." Cloud looked down and blushed at this.

"Don't you think you should treat a girl a bit gentler?" Cloud looked away and scratched the back of his neck at this.

"I always told you to protect your honor, didn't I?" Cloud bit his lip at this.

"Besides, what's the point in liking a girl if all you do is act all cold to her?" Cloud gagged at this.

Zack smirked, leaning back and staring at his friend. "Well, I suppose it's none of my business. Ah, who am I kidding, of course it is. So how far have you gotten with her? Knowing you, you probably haven't gotten too far, but knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you even, you know, did the-"

Cloud blushed, yelling at the black-haired man in embarrassment. "Z- Zack! I- It's not like that!! It's not- Tifa isn't- She's only- We're not- Well, I- Aerith is- But she's so- Ugh!!!"

Still grinning, Zack put his finger to Cloud's mouth, silencing the latter. "Shh, we don't want to make to much noise, remember? Anyway, a couple of things. First off, I highly doubt you don't have any feelings for her, and when I'm right, I'm right, so don't even bother arguing. Secondly, what was that little bit I heard at the end there?"

He blinked for a moment, then getting it, his eyes went wide and he turned away, cursing under his breath. "I didn't say anything. Let it go, already." A few seconds passed in silence as Zack stared at the back of Cloud's head. The former laughed and tackled the latter, rubbing his head furiously. "Ow, ow! Let go, Zack!" Cloud yelled, trying and failing to fend him off. He merely rubbed harder. "Alright, stop, I give up! I said Aerith! Happy?!" He scooted backward and panted as Zack leered over him, laughing.

"Cloud, you player!" The younger man glared at Zack, narrowing his eyes, though that merely made Zack laugh harder. "Don't worry, though, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. I should know, don't you think?"

The blonde man blinked, raising an eyebrow as he stared, gaping at the former SOLDIER. "You mean… You aren't mad at me…?"

"Now why would I be mad…?" It was Zack's turn to blink as he thought, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side, furrowing his brow. Getting it at last, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "You mean about Aerith? Of course not. What do you take me for? You do realize I'm dead."

Cloud squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable. "Yeah, but… I just remembered, you used to talk about her all the time, with that smile on your face, that look in your eyes, like she meant the world to you…"

Zack got up, hearing this, and walked over to Aerith, sitting down and running his fingers through her hair. "She does." He watched her as Cloud looked on at the two of them, smiling contentedly. "I loved her. I still do," he said softly as he stroked her cheek. "But as long as I get to see her, even for an instant like this, I'm happy. That's why I'm entrusting her to you."

"But Zack," Cloud protested, throwing his arm to the side for emphasis. "She- If you- I can't-"

Striding forward with a few, sure steps, Zack ruffled his friend's hair, just like he had done so long ago, right down to Cloud's flinching and clenched fists. "Please, Cloud. I'm asking you as a friend and as a man. You've inherited my legacy, my feelings, my honor. Protect Aerith for me. Protect everyone."

With that, Zack's form wavered in the moonlight. Cloud reached out with his hand, but to no avail, his arm instead passing right through him. With one last, sad smile, Zack disappeared in the wind, leaving nothing behind save for the slight, lingering scent of a wolf.

Cloud stood where he was for a while, looking at the spot where his friend was. Finally, he turned and went back to his sleeping bag. As he lay down, Aerith sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "Cloud…?" she asked, looking over at him. "Has something happened?" He shook his head, rolling over. "Really? I felt-" She touched her cheek with a blush and smiled, recalling a distant memory. "Never mind. Sorry if I woke you up." She rolled over as well and went back to sleep, pulling her covers back over her body.

As he lay in bed, he closed his eyes in thought. Aerith. Tifa. Everyone. He'd protect them all. No matter the cost. _I'll show you, Zack_, he thought. _You may have been the greatest SOLDIER ever. Even more so than Sephiroth. But I'll protect them all myself._

He reached over with his index finger and wiped the tears from Tifa's cheek, and went back to sleep.


End file.
